Les Grands Blessés
by Alexanderbutterfly
Summary: Anathos s'est réincarné, non pas dans le corps de Shimy mais dans celui de Danaël. Le dieu a attaqué nos Légendaires et les a blessé gravement. Comment ceux-ci ont-ils réagi? Comment vivent-ils leurs blessures? Vous le découvrirez dans cette FanFiction qui se déroule entre le tome 10 et 11 des Légendaires...
1. Chapter 1

_Hey ! La FanFic qui va suivre se déroule entre le tome 10 et 11... J'espère sincèrement quelle vous plaira._

\- **Gryf**

Hum... J'avais mal... Oui, très mal... Mon corps me brûlait de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur... Comment se faisait-il ?

Que c'était il passé ? Pourquoi tant de douleur ?

Je me souvins soudain, Danaël, Anathos, son épée dans mon corps. Avait-elle touché mon cœur ? Étais-je mort ? Si c'était la cas la mort n'était pas quelque chose d'agréable.

Après plusieurs minutes de souffrance intense je parvins à me détendre, à regagner mon calme...

J'entendis alors une voix familière, celle de Kel-Cha. Je n'étais donc pas mort , j'étais bien vivant. Pourtant je sentais la mort, elle était là, tapis au fond de moi, je l'entendais, je l'attendais. Alors pourquoi étais-je vivant ?

J'ouvris mes yeux vitreux. Hum... j'étais à Jaguaris, dans l'hôpital royal. Mon corps me faisait mal, surtout au niveau du torse. Je ne parvins pas à bouger, la douleur et la fatigue m'immobilisaient.

Mon frère, voyant que j'étais éveillé, se jeta sur moi et m'embrassa*. Il me fit mal mais son corps contre le mien réchauffait mon cœur froid par la peur, la peur que l'un des Légendaires soit mort.

Comment étais-je arrivé là, Anathos s'était bel et bien réincarné. Qui avait été tué ?

« -Anoth, ça va ? » Lança mon frère.

Il me serrait tellement fort que je n'arrivais presque plus à respirer. Je me dégageais un peu de son étreinte pour lui répondre.

« -Ouais, à part un énorme mal de tête. Non, en fait j'ai mal partout. Et Kel', tu me fais mal là. Me plaignis-je

-Euuuh désolé, me dit-il sans vraiment me relâché, mais tu sais, j'ai eu si peur. Tu imagines ? Le frère que j'ai retrouvé il n'y a pas si longtemps a manqué de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Mais je vais bien maintenant. Regarde, je pète la form...Aïe ! »

J'avais tenté de ma lever, sans grands succès, la seule chose que j'avais récolté était une douleur encore plus forte.

« -Enfin voilà, je vais bien... non ?

-... »

-Kel, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Y'a un truc qui va pas ? »

Il ne me répondit pas. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Qui avait-il ? Au fond de moi je savais, oui je savais.

« -Frérot tu sais, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, je suis un Légendaire et en tant que tel la mort ne me fait pas peur, lui dis-je tellement faiblement que m'entendre en était effrayant

-Mais bien sûr que si tu as peur de la mort ! Tout le monde a peur de la mort, même les Légendaires ! » Hurla-t-il

Il explosa en sanglots. Sa réaction avait confirmé ce que je pensais. Ma vie allait bientôt s'achever. Je m'empressais de lui répondre :

-Kel... Tu sais la mort est une fatalité, tout le monde meurt un jour. Et pour ma part que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans, je m'en fiche. J'ai bien vécu, je me suis beaucoup amusé, je t'ai rencontré, j'ai sauvé des vies, j'ai aimé, j'ai parcouru tout Alysia à la recherche de justice. J'ai fait des choix, bons ou mauvais. J'ai fait ma vie Kel. Et se sera le sourire aux lèvres que je l'abandonnerais. Alors dis-moi, dis-moi s'il te plaît.

-Ténébris m'a tout raconté, Danaël, Anathos. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ton compagnon mais c'était un homme fort et juste, il ne méritait pas cela, personne ne méritait cela. Et... et...

-Et... ? Continuais-je, l'obligeant à poursuivre

-Et quand il t'a attaqué avec son épée, un morceau est rentré dans ton corps. Toute la médecine Jaguarienne n'a pas réussit à le retirer. Les scientifiques ont calculé qu'il ne te restait plus que... que »

Il ne parvenait plus à parler, les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues, inondant sa fourrure si semblable à la mienne.

« -Continue mon frère, continue... »

Je parlais d'une façon si lyrique, si dramatique que j'en étais étonné, moi qui était habitué aux bonnes veilles blagues. Qu'importe !

« -Hooo Anoth, se languit le souverain Jaguarian, Anoth, il ne te reste plus que trois ans à vivre ! Le bout de métal se rapproche lentement mais inexorablement de ton cœur.

-Parfait, trois ans, ça me laisse juste le temps de bien récupérer, de m'entraîner à mort pour être super musclé et fort pour enfin botter les fesses d'un certain dieu qui n'a pas sa place dans notre monde !

-Que ? Tu veux allez te battre contre un dieu ?

-Ouais, je le défoncerai comme il faut, certes, peut-être que j'y passerai mais je ne mourrai pas dans l'anonymat, non... Ma mémoire sera honorée, je serai vénéré et je pourrai mourir fier de moi !

-Anoth ! Tu es vraiment un taré indécrottable ! J'espère sincèrement que tu réussiras à le tuer, ce sale dieu renégat !

-T'en fais pas... Je vais lui faire passer l'envie de se réincarner ! »

Nous étions tous deux réunis. J'étais là, allongé sur mon lit et Kel-Cha était assis à mes côtés. Nous nous parlâmes longuement, il me rappela le passé que j'avais oublié. Il me conta nos jeux et nos bagarres durant les jours où l'on ne pensait pas à l'avenir, juste au présent, les jours où nous jouions simplement, comme des gamins, des gamins heureux.

* Attention, le verbe « embrasser » veut dire prendre entre ses bras, faire un câlin quoi.

\- **Shamira**

Ténébris et moi étions arrivées dans le monde elfique le corps de Shimy entre ses bras. Aussitôt j'avais appelée les meilleurs médecins elfiques et avais fait installer ma fille dan une chambre d'hôpital. L'un des médecins avait fait remarquer que les yeux de ma fille avaient été touchés par une lame et qu'elle aurait sûrement des problèmes de vue à l'avenir.

J'avais besoin d'explications, comment et pourquoi Shimy avait-elle était blessée ? Ainsi que les autres Légendaires ?

Quand Ténébris avait passé le portail magique elle avait foncé vers le royaume Jaguarian pour porter Gryf, après elle était revenue à moi pour amener Shimy ici, au chevet de ma fille je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander des explications.

J'étais alors allée voir Ténébris qui était assise sur un banc depuis plus d'une heure, elle attendait qu'on lui donne la permission de repartir dans le monde des humains. Son visage était figé par l'effroi, la peur, la colère, la tristesse et surtout par la culpabilité. Pourquoi culpabilisait-elle ?

Je m'assis à côté d'elle, elle ne réagit pas. Dans ses yeux on ne pouvait lire qu'une chose, de la haine. Elle regardait l'horizon sans la voir, son regard était vide de tout, de joie surtout. Sur ses joues il y avait des traces de larmes mais elle ne pleurait plus, sans doute avait-elle déjà trop pleuré.

« Ténébris, qui a-t-il ? Que s'est-il passait dans le monde humain ? »

Pour toute réponse un vent froid, comme parvenant de son cœur. Elle n'entendait rien, elle n'écoutait rien, elle était comme une poupée désarticulée et sans vie.

Elle semblait tellement malheureuse et bouleversée par quelque chose que je la pris dans mes bras. Geste qui nous étonna toutes les deux, moi parce que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, je n'avais pas d'instinct maternel, elle parce qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu et qu'elle avait tant besoin de chaleur humaine (ou elfique).

« -Pourquoi Shimy est-elle dans cet état, repris-je

-Anathos, c'est Anathos », me répondit Ténèbris

Elle resserra notre étreinte mais ne sanglota pas.

Elle me raconta alors comment le dieu s'était réincarné dans Danaël, plutôt que dans Shimy, elle me raconta comment elle avait vu ses amis se faire attaquer, comment elle avait fuit, laissant « ses » pères sur le champ de bataille. Elle me dit qu'ils étaient à coup sûr mort à l'heure qu'il est. Je l'écoutais avec attention, ne perdant pas une miette de son récit.

Quand des elfes sont venus la chercher pour la ramener dans le monde humain je la pris une dernière fois dans mes bras en lui disant que tout irait bien et qu'elle ne devait pas culpabiliser, qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour sauver les Légendaires.

Je couru alors jusqu'à la chambre de ma fille.

Par tous les dieux ! Elle aurait pu soit mourir soit être la réincarnation d'un dieu maléfique. Ma fille, ma chère petite fille. Je me rendis compte que je l'aimais énormément. Notre aventure contre Darkhell nous avez rapprochée. Je pris son corps inerte dans mes bras.

Ciel ! Qu'elle était froide !

Un des médecins vint me voir en me disant qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais la vue.

Aussitôt je partis chez le plus grand artisan-scientifique-magicien de la ville. Pendant toute une semaine je l'aidai à confectionner des broches elfiques qui permettraient à Shimy de voir grossièrement les auras de toutes choses, ainsi elle pourrait presque voir.

Quand le travail fût achevé je me rendis à l'hôpital, Shimy n'était pas dans son lit. Je sortis en trombe de la chambre pour la trouver dehors, sur le sol, pleurant et se couvrant les yeux des ses mains.

\- **Shimy**

Je me sentais curieusement bien, comme flottant sur un nuage, pourtant j'avais était blessée par Anathos. La fenêtre de la pièce où je me trouvais devait être ouverte car j'entendais et je sentais le vent. Une légère brise caressa mes cheveux et me rapporta les cris des oiseaux, les senteurs des fleurs. Je soupirais. Qu'elle étrange quiétude, Anathos n'avait rien fait ? Il n'avait pas bouleversé le cours des choses ? Visiblement pas encore, tant mieux.

Quelque chose éveilla soudain ma curiosité, le vent ! Magnifique ! Je pouvais lui parler.

Lors de ma Karysal plutôt que d'être marquée d'un esprit élémentaire je fus marquée du signe d'Anathos. Aujourd'hui je m'apercevais à quel point j'étais différente des autres elfes élémentaires, qui ne pouvaient maîtriser qu'un ou deux éléments car désormais je les contrôlais tous. La Terre, le Feu, l'Eau et maintenant l'Air m'obéissaient. Aurais-je acquis le contrôle de ce dernier lors de la bataille contre Anathos ?

Comme quoi à toute chose malheur est bon.

Néanmoins je me sentais faible, il me fallait maintenant sortir pour me ressourcer dehors. La pièce sentait bon la rose, la forêt et le cuivre... Hum... Ces odeurs étaient caractéristiques du royaume elfe. Serais-je donc chez moi ? Tant mieux, j'allais pouvoir revoir Lion-feu.

J'ouvris les yeux pour vérifier mes déductions mais je ne vis rien, juste une pièce plongée dans le noir complet. À l'aide de mes sens aigus d'elfes je parvins à trouver le porte menant à l'extérieur. Étrangement tout était aussi noir, c'était comme si l'on avait posé un voile d'obscurité qui troublait ma vision. Je me frottais les yeux méthodiquement, rien à faire, je ne voyais toujours rien. Le soleil me réchauffait, j'entendais des voix et des pas, mais je ne voyais rien. RIEN ! Pas la moindre fleur, le plus petit nuage... Comment se faisait-il ?

Je m'assis par terre, cherchant des réponses que j'avais déjà, mais je ne voulais pas savoir, je ne voulais pas comprendre.

NON !

Des images atroces se rajoutèrent à mes pensées obscures : Anathos prenant possession du corps de Danaël, Jadina et Gryf blessés par ce monstre et l'épée, l'épée divine qui... qui...

NON !

L'épée divine transperçant mes yeux, m'aveuglant...

NON !

Je sentais les larmes me monter, non, cela ne pouvait pas ! Je ne pouvais pas être privée de la vue.

NON !

Pas moi qui aimais tellement observer la nature et les fesses musclées et bien moulées de Gryf.

*tousse*

Mes idées se troublèrent, mes larmes coulèrent. Je hoquetais. Je portais mes mains à mes yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de stopper mes pleurs. Comme un enfant je me roulais en boule pour échapper à une réalité trop cruelle. C'était comme si le sol s'effondrait sous moi, un vide s'installa dans mon esprit.

Une main chaude et ferme se posa sur mon épaule, je frétillais.

« -Shimy ! Shimy, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es plus dans ta chambre.

-Maman, c'est toi ? Demandais-je, le voix suppliante

-Oui, oui c'est moi ! Mais que fais-tu là par tous les dieux ?

-Maman ! Maman ! Maman ! Mais je...je...je suis aveugle. Non ! NON ! Ce n'est pas possible.

-Là, doux. Je suis vraiment désolée Shimy mais si, tu as perdue la vue.

-Non, non, non ! Je n'veux pas ! JE N'VEUX PAS ! »

Shamira me prit dans ses bras, j'inondais de mes larmes son vêtement. Je m'endormis sur son corps chaud.

Mon sommeil fut tourmenté. Les mêmes mots me revenaient toujours à l'esprit : Anathos, Aveugle, Mal, Douleur, Souffrance...

J'étais une belle imbécile ! Ma soif de pouvoir avait permis à Anathos de trouver une porte de secours en faisant de moi une clé. Mais la serrure a été Danaël. Je m'en voudrais toute ma misérable vie, Danaël ! Ho Danaël, pardonne- moi je t'en supplie. Je suis si désolée... Je m'en veux tellement. Mais pourquoi avais-je été si bête ? Je n'étais qu'une sombre idiote ! Pourquoi avais-je voulu du pouvoir, le pouvoir ne conduit à rien !

Morts, Mal, Douleur, Pleurs, Fin Du Monde...

Il y avait des gens dans le pièce.

« -Qui est là ? Demandais-je piteusement

-Ta mère, ton père, Lion-feu et moi même, un simple médecin.

-Papa ? Maman ?

-Oui Shimy nous sommes là, répondirent en même temps Albion et Shamira.

-Miaou... ronronna le lion elfique

-Lion-feu ! Mon grand, tu m'a manqué, viens là ! » Dis-je en tapant sur le lit.

Lion-feu sauta sur moi et me lécha le visage, en retour je le caressais vivement.

« -Shimy ?

-Oui monsieur le médecin ?

-Kyrgo, je m'appelle Kyrgo, corrigea le guérisseur, ouvre les yeux s'il te plaît.

-Que j'ouvre les yeux ? M'énervais-je, et pour quoi faire ? Je suis aveugle, c'est bon ! Je sais ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

-Shimy ! me reprit mon père, fais ce que monsieur Kyrgo te demande ! »

Je me renfrogna et bien contre mon grès j'ouvris les yeux.

Avec étonnement je pu apercevoir quelques formes, simples certes mais je pouvais voir grosso-modo des lignes formant des meubles, fenêtres... Le plus étonnant ce fut que je pus percevoir l'âme des elfes présents dans la pièce, je pouvais voir des sortes d'ombres différentes pour chacun. Chaque ombre montrant bien l'identité de chaque chose.

Ma parole ! Je pouvais voir !

« -Des auras, tu peux voir les auras. Grâce aux broches elfiques que j'ai accroché dans tes cheveux ? Me lança le médecin, répondant ainsi à une question informulée

-M..merci, bredouillais-je, c'est fantastique ! Maman ?

-Oui ?

-Il faudrait que je poursuive mon entraînement d'elfe élémentaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour botter les fesses d'Anathos tiens !

 _J'espère que la Fic a plu, laissez moi des reviews pour que j'améliore mon travail. Les autres personnages suivront, je prévois même d'écrire le point de vue de Danaël, enfermé dans son propre corps... Bisus, bisus. ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà, la fin de la Fiction, j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances...

\- **R** **azzia**

Je me réveillais avec un très gros mal de crâne. Instinctivement je voulus attraper un verre d'eau pour soulager mes maux mais je n'y parvins pas. Avec étonnement je dévisageais mon verre d'eau. Je tendis à nouveau le bras pour saisir la boisson mais je ne le vis pas.

Où était il ?

Un coup d'œil sur le côté me suffit pour comprendre qu'Anathos m'avait lâchement amputé du bras droit. C'en était écoeurant de contempler mon moignon, je détournais le regard pour me concentrer sur la pièce où j'avais été installé.

Des murs de brique, un carrelage rouge, les meubles bruts et des barreaux de fer aux fenêtres. Pas de doute, j'étais chez moi, à Rymar.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? Lançais-je

-Je suis là mon amour. Tu vas bien ?

-Ténébriz ! Tu n'as rien ? Tu n'es pas blezzée...toi ?

-Non, je vais bien, grâce à Darkhell et Élysio.

-...

-Razzia ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans mes...mon bras. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton bras, si je pouvais faire quelques chose je...je...

-Ze n'est pas ta faute Ténébriz, zans toi ze zerais zûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ze te remercie pluz que tout !

-Je...j'aurais tellement voulu faire plus.

-Où zont Shimy, Gryf, Zadina et Dana...et Zadina ?

-Hummm...Shimy est chez elle, dans le monde des elfes, Gryf est à Jaguaris, il faut encore que j'amène Jadina à Orchidia. Je dois partir dans une heure, en attendant elle se trouve à l'infirmerie de Rymar.

-Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas zimplement à quelqu'un de l'emporter dans zon royaume.

-Je tiens à fournir des explications à ses parents. Soupira-t-elle

-Très bien... Euuuuh... Ténébriz ? Continuais-je

-Oui mon amour ?

-Y a quelque chose à manger ici ?

Elle me sourit et sortit de la chambre, cinq minutes plus tard elle revenait avec des fruits et un steak de girawa. Elle déposa tout cela sur le côté du lit, elle s'assit sur le matelas, elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Je lui rendis son fougueux baiser et nous restâmes là, enlacés, durant une vingtaine de minutes. Au final des gens vinrent la chercher, elle m'embrassa une dernière fois en guise d'au revoir.

Après avoir dévoré toute la nourriture je tentais de me lever.

Mal m'en prit !

J'avais mal partout. Mes jambes semblaient sans muscles et mes genoux tremblaient à chaque pas. Néanmoins je continuais de marcher.

Je m'aperçus alors que nulle part dans la pièce ne se trouvait le Léviathan.

J'entrepris de le rechercher, pendant des heures j'avais fouillé ma chambre de fond en comble. Non, je ne rêvais pas ! Le Léviathan n'étais nulle part. Pris par le stress j'appelais quelqu'un : «

-Y a du monde ici ? »

Personne ne me répondit.

Je sortis alors de ma chambre, bien déterminé à retrouver le Léviathan quand je saisis ce qui n'allait pas, je combattais toujours avec mon bras droit. Or je n'avais plus de bras droit et avant qu'Anathos me le coupe j'avais attaqué, le Léviathan en main.

Anathos détenait donc mon épée, seul héritage de Sheyla. Je serrais les points, il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour rendre hommage à ma sœur, c'est ce que je faisais depuis toujours en combattant les forces du mal. Mais sans mon bras, comment allais-je faire ? Comment annihiler Anathos ?

Pour répondre à mes questions je fonçais à la bibliothèque.

Hummm...l'odeur de livres, je l'aimais follement.

Je feuilletais des centaines de livres sans vraiment savoir ce que je cherchais. Je souris en découvrant l'intégral « _des Aventures Extraordinaires de Korbo l'Archéologue Aventurier »_ , j'avais tant de fois rêvé d'être comme lui. Au lieu de cela j'étais maintenant un handicapé, un grand blessé.

Je fis malencontreusement tomber un ouvrage, la bibliothécaire me regarda sévèrement, l'air de dire « Je te préviens mon coco, si tu ne ramasses pas ce livre fissa que je te botte le derrière à grands coups de talons aiguilles ». Je déglutis et ramassa le livre. Hummm... « _La Légende des Chiridirelles_ ».

Avec surprise je découvrais qu'il ne restait qu'une Chiridirelle en vie, Amylada et que l'on pouvait passer un pacte avec ce démon.

Intéressant...

\- **Jadina**

« -Jadina veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui Danaël, ma réponse est oui... »

Ces paroles passaient en boucle dans ma tête, elles me faisaient l'effet de fer chauffé à blanc, elles me brûlaient et me torturaient.

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

Danaël !

DANAËL...

Des images me revenaient, toujours les mêmes, toujours Danaël. Toujours, toujours, TOUJOURS ! Il hantait mes rêves, mes pensées, mes idées. J'avais beau me concentrer je le voyas toujours, disparaissant sous une masse noire, puis Anathos, plus Danaël, juste Anathos, rien d'autre. Danaël avait disparu, son corps était sous le contrôle du dieu renégat. Danaël qui était bon, brave, courageux, fidèle et juste n'existait plus. Anathos le mauvais, le malhonnête, le perfide, le lâche, le...le monstre avait prit sa place.

Toujours le même refrain, Danaël, Danaël, Danaël ! Plus je pensais à lui moins il existait.

Non ! Danaël n'était plus...

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

Anathos !

ANATHOS...

Danaël, je t'aime, reviens, reviens, reviens, reviens...s'il te plaît reviens...

« -Jadina veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Oui Danaël, ma réponse est oui... »

Encore et toujours les mêmes pensées, les mêmes histoires, les mêmes plaintes. Danaël, je t'en pris, cesse de me torturer.

Si je pensais encore à lui j'allais dépérir, me laisser mourir.

NON ! NON ! Surtout pas, il fallait que je venge Danaël, il fallait que je lui rende hommage.

J'entrepris donc d'ouvrir les yeux.

DANAËL !

Encore Danaël, je le voyais comme s'il était devant moi...

Danaël, je t'aime tant... … … … … … … … … … … …

J'ai dû rester plusieurs semaines, là, allongée sur mon lit en ne pensant qu'à une chose : Danaël ! Ou plutôt Anathos à l'heure qu'il est.

Une voix me sortit de ma torpeur, de mon éternelle torture, celle de Kalisto.

Kalisto Vengelis ?

Il me secoua vivement, me forçant à réagir, à parler, à bouger et à regarder, à ouvrir les yeux.

Je le fis, je réagis, je bougeais et j'ouvris pour le première fois depuis une éternité les yeux.

J'étais à Orchidia, dans l'hôpital royal, sur un grand lit, des bandages sur tout le corps.

« -Bonjour professeur, m'efforçais-je de dire, ça faisait longtemps. »

Avant qu'il puisse répondre je me mis à tousser, il se jeta sur moi et me fit avaler des comprimés au goût abominable.

« -Jadina ! Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui... Merci. Je suis seule ? Les autr...les derniers Légendaires ne sont pas avec moi ?

-Non, poursuivit le docteur, il sont tous chez eux, Razzia à Rymar, Shimy dans la patrie elfe et Gryf... Hummm... je ne sais pas, Ténébris ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.

-Jaguaris...

-Comment ?

-Non rien ! Et...et je suis en vie ?

-Oui, me sourit-il, grâce à ton amie Ténébris, elle m'a tout raconté, son air se fit grave, je suis vraiment désolé pour Danaël »

Mes yeux me piquèrent, les larmes coulèrent, mon corps trembla.

« -Danaël. Danaël ! DANAËL ! Répétais-je dans une cadence infernale

-Calme toi Jadina, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas... Chuuut... Là, là... »

Le professeur Vengelis me prit dans ses bras, comme un père ou une mère, il les remplaçait tous deux. En effet, mes parents n'étaient pas à mon chevet, cela ne m'étonnait pas beaucoup.

« Jadina, repris Kalisto, quand Ténébris est arrivée elle m'a dit que tu avais perdu ton bâton-aigle.

-Oui, je crois bien qu'Anathos là récupérait.

-Tu n'a donc plus de pouvoir !?

-Oui... sans le bâton-aigle je n'ai pas de... Attendez !

-Qui a-t-il ?

-La bâton-aigle a été forgé à partir de jade G, qu'est -ce qui m'empêche de puiser un nouveau pouvoir dans l'arbre qui fournit la jade gaméra ?

-Mais tu es folle ! Si tu veux obtenir un pouvoir conséquent il faudra de la jade très pure et pour cela il faut descendre terriblement profond vers les racines, c'est très dangereux !

-Si c'est le risque à courir pour sauver l'humanité, je le prends ! »

J'étais déterminée et rien ni personne ne pouvait me faire dévier de mon chemin, je devais être puissante pour anéantir Anathos et libérer Danaël.

Danaël...

\- **Ikaël**

Quand Ténébris et les Légendaires sont passés dans le portail magique ma première réaction fut de dégainer mon épée. Les Légendaires étaient passés quelques heures plus tôt du statut de héros d'Alysia à celui d'ennemis à la patrie. Tous les autres personnes à mes côtés firent de même, elle se mirent en-garde. Nous remarquâmes ensuite qu'excepter Ténébris tous les Légendaires étaient gravement blessés. Que c'était-il donc passé ?

J'allais poser la question quand quelque chose me frappa : Danaël n'était pas avec eux.

J'appelais de toute urgence un médecin et avec l'aide du capitaine Shamira nous immobilisâmes Ténébris, l'attachant à un arbre.

« -criminelle Ténébris, commençais-je, pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation ? Pourquoi les ex-héros Légendaires sont-ils dans cet état ? Et pourquoi Danaël n'est pas avec vous ?

-Doucement avec les questions », pleura-t-elle

De lourdes larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle était bouleversée... Certes les Légendaires avaient été blessés presque mortellement mais ils étaient en vie, qu'avait-elle donc.

Je me postais devant elle, la regardant de haut, lui montrant qu'elle était en position de faiblesse. Elle soupira et reprit : «

-Tout d'abord les Légendaires ne sont pas des parias, ce sont encore des héros.

-Mais bien sûr et ils n'ont pas volé l'Alystori et fait un pacte malsain avec l'une des plus grandes criminelles du monde, crachais-je

-Ils avaient leurs raisons !

-Lesquelles je vous pris ?

-Shimy ! Hurla-t-elle, Shimy !

-Oui mais encore... »

Elle soupira, me dévisagea et m'expliqua tout.

« -Anathos, un dieu destructeur, devait se réincarner dans l'un des Légendaires, ils ont donc volé l'Alystori pour savoir qui. Shimy ! C'était Shimy ! Malgré tous leurs efforts, et les miens, Anathos s'est réincarné.

-Shimy?! Anathos est ici ?! Mais vous êtes folle de l'avoir fait passer le portail magique !

-On se calme mon beau, Anathos s'est réincarné, oui, mais pas en Shimy. »

Tout prenait soudainement un sens, voilà pourquoi Danaël n'était pas avec les autres Légendaires.

« Non. Non ! NON ! Pas Danaël ! Pas lui ! » criais-je

Shamira vint me soutenir.

« -Nous avons tous bataillé contre ce dieu, mes amis ont été blessés. Il faut les ramener chez eux ! Poursuivit Ténébris, Faucon d'Argent, relâchez moi ! Et faites passer ce message : « il faut se mobiliser, un dieu renégat a refait surface, il va sans aucun doute attaquer tout ce qui bouge. Mobilisez-vous ! Et tachez de survivre. »

Je n'y croyais pas, mon frère, un démon ?! Les larmes me montaient, je ne devais pas pleurer. Je ne devais pas me lamenter ! Il fallait être fort en dépit de la tristesse.

« -Faire passer un message, je veux bien ! Continuais-je le plus fermement possible malgré mon chagrin, mais pourquoi vous libérez criminelle Ténébris ?

-Car je dois raconter à tous comment s'est déroulé l'événement, comment Anathos s'est réincarné

-Cela ne me suffira pas, vous avez commis trop de crimes pour être gracier ainsi.

-Je m'engage à faire le bien, à me dresser contre les forces du mal. Je vous demande vous, Faucon d'Argent, vous capitaine elfe, vous habitants d'Alysia de me laisser une deuxième chance, de me laisser réparer mes innombrables erreurs pour instaurer une paix. »

Elle baissa la tête et continua d'une voix déterminée mais suppliante : «

-Pardonnez moi tous ! »

Toopie s'approcha, elle la libéra de sa corde, elle lui tendit la main, Ténébris la saisit.

« -Ténébris, tu as tué mes parents, tu as détruit une partie de ma vie mais...mais je te laisse une deuxième chance, fais le bien !

-Toopie... se languit Ténébris, je te promets de tout faire pour rattraper mes erreurs, ce qui sera sûrement impossible, j'en est trop commises ! Mais si je pouvais te donner une famille, je...

-Ma famille est là, ce sont les Fabuleux, vas, sauve le monde pour te faire pardonner. »

Et sans que je puisse réagir Ténébris entra dans la tente infirmerie, saisie Gryf et s'en alla, le sourire aux lèvres et les larmes aux yeux.

Toopie entra à son tour dans la tente, se posa à côté de Razzia, le regarda et pleura.

Cette fois-ci je ne me retins pas, je pleurais.

\- **Danaël**

Quelle horrible situation, je me retrouvais enfermé dans mon propre corps. Anathos contrôlait mes mouvements mais mon esprit était encore là, reclus dans un tout petit coin de ma...sa tête. Je vis tout, comment Anathos blessa les Légendaires et ma fiancée, comment il tua lâchement Elysio et Darkhell, comment il créa les Infernaux. Mais le plus abominable était que je ne pouvais rien faire, je ne pouvais pas agir, Anathos faisait le mal et moi j'étais condamné à rester passif.

Durant tout le temps où Anathos habita mon corps j'ai tout vu, tous les malheurs qu'il avait causé. Durant deux longues années mon esprit s'effaça peu à peu et Anathos et moi ne faisions plus qu'un, je n'existais plus. La seule chose dont je me rappelais était Jadina, le femme de ma vie. C'était la seule certitude que j'avais, j'aimais une femme, Jadina.

Quand celle-ci me tua tout me revint, mon passé de Légendaire et surtout cette envie de faire régner la justice. Et mon dernier soupir fut une prière pour me faire pardonner toutes les fautes que mon corps avait commis.

Jadina, Alysia je vous aime ! Adieu...

C'est alors qu'elle me revint, Kalandre...

Voilà ! Laissez moi des reviews pour me lancer d'autres défis (oui car cette fic part d'un défi...) ! Allez, bisus, bisus... ^^


End file.
